


The End of the Line

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abortion, FFXV kinkmeme, Forced Abortion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Kinkmeme prompt:Prompto carrying the next in the royal line. Until he falls off the train and Ardyn catches him and forces Prompto to abort because he can’t have another royal whelp running around, he decided this line ends with Noctis long ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the second part of this needs major edits (pacing… got so rushed at the end) and will probably become two separate parts. As is I can post the first bit though which has the hurt. 
> 
> I made it so he hadn’t told Noctis yet (despite the original prompt saying he did, which sorry) because that idea grabbed me more (followed the prompt completely otherwise). 
> 
> This part is all hurt but the comfort will come in the second (which will problem end up second and third – so has more words). 
> 
> Warnings: forced-abortion, mpreg, medical-torture,

“Hey Noct?” he asks as the four of them sit over their dinner. They’re going to catch the train to Gralea the next morning and that on top of everything that happened still weighing on them makes the room’s atmosphere thick with tension. Still he needs to tell him. Shouldn’t keep something like this to himself. It’s better to tell him now while everything is somewhat still and peaceful, even if it’s only because of the grief hanging in the air.

“What?” He knows Noctis doesn’t mean for the word to come across as harsh as it does but he still has to consciously stop himself from flinching at it.

He needs to tell him. He knows it and yet finds the words heavy on his tongue and nearly impossible to give voice to. The knowledge that it will only mean more on their plates, more stress for Noct on top of everything else he’s dealing with, makes them difficult to say. Not that it’s a particularly hard or complicated sentence to say. Two words if he really wants to make it short.

Two simple words that carry so much in their ramifications. Carry so much in terms of what they will mean for the future.

He wants to think Noct will be happy at the news but he doesn’t even know if he is. Doesn’t know if his fear is because of the exact situation or just a response to everything surrounding it. The unknown terrifying in how real it currently is.

He has to say it though. Has to. Noct deserves to know. He does.

And yet the words fail to leave his mouth.

“You know what. It doesn’t matter.” He’ll tell him later when things don’t seem as dire.

 

* * *

 

 

When Prompto first wakes up he feels disorientated. When he goes to move his arms only to find them restrained clarity quickly comes to him.

He remembers the frozen tundra of Gralea. Remembers his resolve to tell the others everything no matter the consequences. Remembers the swarm of MTs and, more damningly, Ardyn, waiting for him along the path. Remembers thinking he was honestly going to die before his world went black after a stand he likes to think was impressive on his part.  

He looks down and realises he’s been changed him into something that Prompto can only liken to a medical gown. He doesn’t know who did it or why but neither thought sits comfortable. Much like the very thin layer of clothing between his body and the cold air. A chill settling in that he has nothing to protect from.

He looks around the room. Desperate for any inclination of where he is and only finds evidence of the harsh, clinical, steel of a Niflheim base. The only thing breaking it up is Ardyn standing by the wall watching him intently.

“Good to see you finally awake,” the Chancellor says, walking over so he stands at Prompto’s side gazing down at him. Prompto realises just how quiet the room is by the fact he can hear the thud and echo of boots with every step.

“What do you want with me?” He’s fairly useless he knows. Politically any lacking value as a bargaining chip and if Ardyn really wanted to hurt Noct he’d just kill him. If Noctis would even care about that considering everything.

No. He mustn’t think that. Whatever happened on the train was weird and smelt like deception. His friends cared about him. Would hopefully still care about him after all of his secrets have been laid out to them. If he ever gets a chance to lay them out to them.

“Do you know how long I have been planning this all?” Ardyn asks as if Prompto might actually know the answer. As if he hasn’t been a pile of contradicting actions that they never managed to puzzle out.

“No,” he says but reconsiders giving such a harsh response seeing he’s tied up and at Ardyn’s mercy. _They_ managed to survive both the fall off the train and journey so far. Probably best not to test if he body can take much more. “Years I guess?”

“That would be an understatement. Although, yes, I suppose it is also an accurate assessment,” Ardyn says pacing down to Prompto’s feet as if in contemplation. Prompto finds himself glad his legs are bound together considering he’s pretty sure he can’t feel any underwear underneath the gown. He pushes that thought aside as Ardyn continues his pacing to stand by his other side.

“We shall go for ‘a very long time’. I have been planning and working towards this for a very long time. And now you, of all people, have caused a little bump in that plan.” The word ‘bump’ is joined with Ardyn’s hand coming to rest on Prompto’s stomach and Prompto cannot help but flinch at the contact despite the fabric between them. “A little bump that, if left unchecked, will grow into a very large bump, as I’m sure you are well aware.”

Prompto is very aware what he means considering the words of the doctor in Altissia still ringing in his ears. He had been kind of hoping to have caught some kind of weird illness that had the same symptoms but wasn’t as damning as what he feared it was as his stomach started to swell despite him losing his breakfast and lunch most days. The confirmation of his fears had dashed his hopes and left him even more terrified as to the future.

He is pregnant. Noct, the future and probably present King, had gotten him pregnant.

And Ardyn apparently knows.

“Yes. You would have caused me a lot of problems down the line had I not had the fortunate circumstances of dear Noctis pushing you off the train.”

“That you made him do.” He doesn’t know how exactly Ardyn did it but his weird magic had made Noct suddenly seem to think Prompto was the enemy and ended with him taking a hard fall off the roof of the train.

“How about we not argue about the semantics of your journey here and instead focus on the fact that you are here. And that means I can prevent this little bump from completely derailing everything.”

“I- what?” He couldn’t mean what Prompto thought he did right?

“I cannot allow the King’s line to continue. Therefore this,” Ardyn punctuates the word with a gentle, almost affectionate, rub against Prompto’s stomach, “cannot be allowed to continue.”

“No. Don’t. Please don’t. This has nothing to do with any of it.” He hadn’t even much considered the ramifications of Noctis’ position when it came to this. Only the fact that they were much too young and their lives much too chaotic for it to be a good thing. Only that it had been the wrong time for it to happen.

“That is where you are wrong. This has everything to do with it. Now don’t start crying. This is just as much for you as it is me. How well do you think the news of you carrying the royal bloodline will go considering the state of your own?” Ardyn gives a nod to Prompto’s cuffed wrist where they both know the barcode is.

“Noct wouldn’t care.” He hopes Noct wouldn’t care but knows that he at least deserves a right to decide if Prompto’s origin makes any difference. A right to know.

“That may be so but he isn’t the only one that has a say in this. What will his people think knowing that they will one day have to bow to his child with the enemy?”

“That doesn’t matter.” Noct had never much cared about the expectations as him as a Prince when it came to matters he considered his private affairs. Had chaffed against the idea that he had to live every part of his life in perfect reflection of his station. Who he was in a relationship with was for the greater part one of the matters he had done his best to not be affected by his position. At least up until the treaty and his betrothal.

“If you honestly believe that then you haven’t been paying attention.” Ardyn walks over to what Prompto assumes is a control panel of some sort. One Prompto has a feeling is for the device he’s tied down to. He doubts it’s to let him go.

Ardyn presses a button on the panel and Prompto discovers that his legs aren’t as tied together as he thought when the structure holding them parts and bends exposing him to anybody who would stand at the foot of the device.

“What are you going to do?” he asks despite feeling like he already knows the answer.

“Me? Oh I’m not going to do anything. I’m not qualified to complete such an operation. You might bleed out if I was to try and complete it. And I have no want to see you suffer any lasting consequences from this. No, after I realised your condition I ensured to keep someone able to perform it in a state where he could do so. So just sit tight and I shall get him and this will all be over soon.”

Even with Ardyn out of the room Prompto finds his panic suffocatingly high. Finds himself desperately gasping for breathes despite his only exertion being futile attempts at fighting the restraints.

He freezes when a harsh tug against one of the foot restraint makes the gown hitch up to past his knee. The position he is held in preventing it from falling back down again. He watches as Goosebumps rise on the exposed skin. Feels the chill in the air wrap around his now bare thigh.

He shuts his eyes from the sting of his tears and hopes that, against all the odds, something will happen that will let him out of the situation. Anything. He would even take a rogue Behemoth attack so long as it destroyed the restraints holding him down.

The man who walks into the room appears sick and confused. He stumbles and for a moment Prompto thinks he will suddenly drop dead. He hopes he does. As terrible as that is to think about another person.

On the other hand he doesn’t know what Ardyn would do if his ‘qualified’ person is no longer able to complete the task. He doubts it will be to let him go.

The man rights himself and suddenly seems able to focus. He clicks his tongue and Prompto recognises the sound as one of chastisement. “What have you gotten yourself into?”

Prompto doubts it worthwhile trying to explain the situation to him. Doubts he will be able to convince the man to let him go and help him escape. He wonders if he would even be heard at all seeing the way the man stumbles around. Almost as if lost in a memory.

“Well I guess it can’t be helped,” the man says as he drags a stool and table over to the space between Prompto’s forced-spread thighs. Prompto finds himself really hoping the man is actually a doctor even if he doesn’t want him there at all.  

“Don’t.” He tries to break the hold of the restraints but freezes when the man’s cold hand rests against the inside of his thigh. Freezes as the chill of it spreads through his whole body as if a spell has been cast on him.

“Stop moving. Don’t make me have to sedate you.”

Prompto doesn’t know if he would prefer to be sedated or not. He hates the idea of not being fully aware in the middle of an enemy facility with only Ardyn and a creepy doctor as company. He hates being aware of what’s happening just as much.

The gown masks much of what is happening between his thighs from his sight but the feeling of uncomfortable stretch has him sobbing. Has him feeling trapped and useless and powerless.

“How are you going?” Ardyn is standing by his side again despite having not walked into the room. Prompto knows the ability to appear and disappear at will is a part of the weird powers he possesses so his appearance doesn’t surprise him much. Still it makes his skin crawl.

There’s a sharp pain in his gut that forces a gasp from his lips as Ardyn leans down to look between his legs. The want to vomit becomes almost unbearable despite the lack of food in his stomach. Both because of the pain itself as well as the fact Arydn is the last person he wants seeing anything to do with down there. The last person he wants to be watching this happen.

“Getting there,” Ardyn says returning his attention to Prompto’s face and reaching out to it. The lack of restraints around his neck means Prompto can lean away from the hand but only so far before his neck and shoulders can stretch no more. He shudders when Ardyn wipes the tears from his eyes.

“I must confess I am a little regretful this had to happen to you,” Ardyn says as Prompto fights back sobs as the pain inside him grows. “If you had chosen anyone else we would not be here. His advisor or bodyguard, for example. If it was either of their seed growing fruitful inside you I would have merely placed you somewhere they could find you. But no. You had to choose _him_ and he had to choose you back and you just had to conceive this inconvenience. Leaving me no other course of action available.”

Prompto wants to say something scolding. Wants some clever rebuttal to Ardyn’s words. It’s hard to focus though. Between the pain and panic he finds words, any words, hard to form. Finds himself struggling to pay attention to what Ardyn is saying to him despite the fact he wants as much warning of any of the man’s plans as possible. As much warning of what else might be in store for him.

“Don’t worry though. This will all be over soon and everything will return to the way it should be. Any threat to what will come to pass no longer an issue.”

It hadn’t been a problem until Ardyn made it one. Hadn’t been a threat to anything that was going happen. Although that might have been because it hadn’t gotten to the point where it could be a problem or threat. No. Even if it would have been they still deserved a right to the choice between them. Noctis, at least, deserved the choice. Not Ardyn. Who, despite all his claims of helpfulness always seemed to have his own agenda in mind. Prompto really doesn’t understand how this fits into the agenda but he fears it nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving on to the comfort now. 
> 
> It's the next (and final) bit that requires the most editing. And by editing I actually mean rewriting for it (the pacing... it's shot to all hell and needs major structural changes to fix). I'll try and get it out as soon as possible but I have a lot of other fics I'm also trying to power through currently while on holidays so I don't know how long that will be.

He can feel the blood slowly sliding down his thighs.

After the doctor left Ardyn had returned his legs to their position of being straight and pressed together and raised the device so he was vertical again. “ _Better to just get it all out_ ,” he had said patting Prompto’s stomach hard enough to make pain shoot through him before leaving him alone, suspended in the contraption and still sobbing from what happened.

His sobs eventually quietened but not from lack of grief or pain.

It’s exhaustion that makes his sobs end. His body too tired from everything to even have the energy for hitched, gasped breaths. Leaving him on the edge of unconsciousness, struggling to even maintain that. Afraid of what will happen if he slips under.

A part of him doesn’t see the point of trying to maintain his consciousness. Even if losing it means never waking up again he doesn’t care. Not now that he’s alone and in pain and unknowing if his friends are even alive.

No. He can’t think like that.

Noct and the others will be coming for him. He has to stay awake for their arrival.

Has to stay awake.

He barely notices the sounds of footsteps down the hall. He flinches at the sound of the gate opening, expecting some new torment from Arydn.

He drops when the restraints are released and only realises what has happened when Noctis’ arms catch him. He resists the urge to cling onto Noct but only because of the exhaustion and pain in his limbs from being suspended for so long. He is endlessly relieved by the fact that Noct holds him tightly as if in understanding of what he wants.  

Gladio and Ignis both ask if he’s hurt but he can barely focus on their words compared to how grateful he is to have them back. Grateful he is that it is all over. That the fears he had that they wouldn’t come rescue him – either from inability or unwillingness – are no more.

“I’m fine,” he says to ease their worries. And it’s kind of the truth – he will be fine now that they are here. No need for them to have to deal with what happened while they were gone. They have enough on their plates without his stuff as well. “Thank you Noct.”

“No sweat. Need to find you some better clothes though,” Noctis says and Prompto realises he’s still wearing the gown he had been put in while captured. A glance down at his arm reveals it’s bare but the other’s don’t seem to have noticed the barcode yet. Not that it should matter because he’s going to be telling them soon. He’d prefer it on his terms though. And after a change of clothes. Although if he’s honest he wants to a shower slightly more than he wants new clothes. Wants desperately to clean the blood off his thighs.

“Noct.” Gladio says sounding murderous as Prompto works to get back up to his feet with Noct’s help. He expects it to be a warning of some enemy but when he follows Gladiuo’s gaze he learns that apparently it wasn’t just his thighs the blood had leaked onto but the frame as well and Noctis’ grip on him tightens.

“I’m sorry,” he says not because he feels personally guilty for what happened but everything around it. The secrets that caught up with him and now forced to be laid bare.  

“It’s not your fault,” Noctis says. So determined. Like he doesn’t hold only half the information.

“No. I should have told you back in Altissia.”

“Should have told us what?” Gladio asks. Prompto knows he doesn’t mean to be intimidating. That his anger isn’t aimed at him but whoever did it to him. That doesn’t change the fact he still is.

“That I was pregnant.” He knows he’s made the four words into one but hopes the others can still understand. He doesn’t really want to be pressed to repeat it.

“Was?” Ignis asks.

“Yeah. Remember how I left for a bit? I went to see a doctor and he confirmed it. I was going to say something I promise but with everything that happened I didn’t think it right.” He had thought he could tell them at some point later after the grief of what happened during the covenant had worn off slightly.

“No Prompto, I meant you used the past tense – you were pregnant but not anymore?” Right. Ignis can’t see the blood so doesn’t have that piece of information that has Noctis and Gladio’s eyes aggrieved, showing that they figured it out. Or at least that they have some idea.

“Right, yeah, I’m not. Ardyn-“ It hurts to think about again. Makes him struggle to find the words to explain what happened. The pain of it still so fresh in his mind. The taunting of Ardyn while he was tied down and the pain of the doctor’s ministrations. It hurts and he’s sobbing again but he manages to push on. “Arydn said he couldn’t allow the King’s line to continue. So after he captured me he had some doctor-“

Going by the other three’s faces he doesn’t have to finish the sentence. Which is good because he doesn’t want to. Doesn’t want to think about what happened more than absolutely necessary.

“I’m sorry Noct. I should have told you.” Not that it would have changed anything that happened but he still feels guilty on the principle of the fact he didn’t tell him when he knew and instead only has after what happened happened.

“Don’t. I should have rescued you earlier.” There are tears in Noctis’ eyes and his grip is still tight.

“No. It’s not your fault. I don’t think he would have let you anyway. He seemed pretty determined on it. Said he’d been planning something for a long time and couldn’t let anything get in the way. I don’t know what it is but it doesn’t sound good.” Going to such lengths to ensure Noct didn’t have an heir doesn’t bode well for Ardyn’s thoughts about Noctis’ continued survival. Another dangerous factor in the man’s confusing array of behaviours.

“Well then how about we go and have a talk to him about whatever it is he’s been planning?” Noctis says with fury clear in his voice. Prompto can’t help but feel his heart swell at the protectiveness of it but then remembers that he still hasn’t told them everything and maybe the barcode on his wrist might change it yet.

He realises he’s pressing it against his own chest to keep it hidden now there is nothing covering it. Realises he still can’t help but feel shame over it.

“As much as I understand the reasons you want to do that and am in full agreement I must suggest that we should rest for a little before. Regroup and consider all the information we have obtained. And, if what you said earlier is anything to go by, get Prompto some new clothing,” Ignis says. The voice of reason as he always is. Which Prompto is grateful for because he needs a bit of time before he can face Ardyn again.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Noctis says nodding in the way Prompto knows means he’s still processing what has happened. It’s the same nod he gained whenever he agreed to a decision after his father and Luna died. Him trying to pretend like he’s in control while mentally falling to pieces.

“I think I saw some dorms a little back in one of the halls. Do we want to go there?” Gladio suggests and that is decided to be the best move.

“You okay to walk?” Noctis asks, looking half ready to pick Prompto up if he says no.

“I should be. It’s not too bad anymore.” He still feels kind of sore but certainly not more so then he did after some of the worse fights he walked away from. It’s really just the emotional pain left – the fear from everything that happened and might still happen.

“Tell me if that changes okay?” Noctis asks and Prompto gives a nod which is apparently enough to satisfy him.

The walk to the dorm isn’t really that far and Prompto is sure he isn’t the only one grateful at the sight of it. The fact they should be able to barricade themselves in and hopefully get some level of rest from the constant anxiety caused by just being in the building.

That changes at the set of clothing sitting innocently on the end of one of the beds.

Prompto’s clothing.

“What game is he playing at?” Gladio asks and looks ready to storm out the room to go find Arydn and shake the answer out of him all by himself if he has to.

“I wish I knew,” Noct says and Prompto agrees with it whole-heartedly.

“At least we know they’re going to fit me,” he says trying to lighten the mood. Nobody laughs at it though nor does it break the tension like he hoped it would. Prompto sighs and moves to flop down on one of the beds as Gladio explores the room, checking for any threats.  

He regrets his decision the second the pain shoots up him and he feels the blood squelch underneath him. He’s quick to get back onto his feet despite his legs protest at being forced to stand any longer.

Both Noctis and Gladio are by his side within an instant.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just really would like a shower.” He doesn’t want to look behind to see if any blood had leaked through and stained the bed. He hopes if it has nobody else makes any comment.  

“I think there’s a bathroom through there,” Gladio says nodding towards the door in the dorm that doesn’t lead back out into the hall. “Just give me five minutes to check it out.”

Ardyn clearly expected them to come to this dorm if Prompto’s clothing is any indication. The last thing they need is for there to be an MT in the bathroom ready to take out whoever went to use it first.

“Okay.” After how long he’s already waited for it five more minutes is nothing.

He spends the five minutes with Noctis gently rubbing his back, clearly trying to be reassuring despite still having the deep-in-thought look of his. Prompto supposes he has to take it all in – the fact of the pregnancy and the loss of it. He regrets not telling him back in Altissia. If he had Noct would only be dealing with the second bit. Or maybe not at all if they had decided not to keep and dealt with it before Prompto fell off the train.

Gladio comes back and gives the all-clear and Prompto grabs his clothes to go shower.

“Will you require any assistance?” Ignis asks.

“No, I’ll be fine.”

“Call if you do,” Gladio says and Prompto nods before going into the bathroom.

The bathroom is as cold as the rest of the place in terms of decoration: sterile and metal and terrible. Prompto doesn’t know how anyone could bare it. It’s also tiny. With a shower, sink, and toilet all crammed into the smallest space possible.

He puts his clothes down onto the closed toilet lid but doesn’t get into the shower right away. First he opens the cupboard under the sink hoping to find something he can use to soak up the blood so he doesn’t end up with it leaking into his clothes after the shower. There’s no point in him getting clean if he’s just going to end up sitting in blood-soaked clothing again.

Luckily it appears that someone in the dorm required pads because there’s an opened pack of them under the sink. He places them on top of his clothing pile before finally stripping off the robe he had been put in. He wonders if he could ask Noct if they could burn it. Probably not the smartest idea considering where they are, so he pushes the thought aside before climbing into the shower.

It is only five seconds after the water starts to fall on him that he starts crying again. Showers tend to have that power. Even if you have your tears under control out of it. If there are more to be shed they will be shed as the water comes over you. He figures it’s better he gets it out now instead of breaking down in the main room with the others. They don’t have time to deal with him being a crying mess considering everything that still needs to be done. The crystal and Ardyn still waiting for them further in.

He cries until his tears once again dry up and then goes about the task of cleaning himself off. The task of cleaning both the grime of his time since falling off the train as well as the blood that has now dried and caked onto his thighs.

Once he is satisfied about that he gets out and puts his clothes and one of the pads on. He puts the packet back under the sink but makes a mental note to make sure to shove some in his pockets when they head off. Just in case he needs them and the next bathroom, if there even if a next bathroom, doesn’t have any in it.

He considers leaving the wristbands off but before he leaves the room crams them back on. He will tell them. Just he wants to tell them and not have them notice the barcode and ask.

After a moment of psyching himself up he returns to the main room of the dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this bit is the most different to the original kink-meme fill. But it needed a pacing change something shocking (moving part of a conversation to a lot later in timeline). I’m much happier with this than I was the original though so that’s good. Hopefully you all enjoy it as well. 
> 
> Also as this is the final chapter I hope you’ve enjoyed the whole fic. If you want to yell at me about FFXV my tumblr is goddessofroyalty (also I post random ficlets on there in addition to the stuff I put around here, oh and you can ask me to write specific things should you want).

“Shower’s free is anyone wants it,” Prompto says and he re-enters the main part of the dorm.

“Iggy, you want help with yours?” Gladio asks in the most non-subtle way of indicating that he’s trying to give Prompto and Noctis time. Especially seeing he’s more glancing between the two of them then looking at Ignis when he asks it. Although, to be fair, Ignis does sometimes require help with such things now that his sight is lost so it’s possibly a bit two-birds-one-stone. And it’s not like he would notice if Gladio was looking at him or the others anymore.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Ignis replies and the two of them leave to a bathroom and for a moment Prompto finds himself trying to imagine how they are both fitting in there. An entertaining thought that only distracts him from the more painful ones for a moment. 

He sits down on the bed next to Noct. Carefully this time; although the layers of pants and underwear and pad make it less sharp on him.

“I am sorry about what happened. Even if it wasn’t my fault I’m still – I’m the reason he was able to capture you. I pushed you off the train,” Noctis says after a few awkward minutes of the two of them just sitting there.

“I’m pretty sure Ardyn had a hand in that.”

“Yeah, he made you look like him and I just reacted. I didn’t even think. If I had waited five more seconds I might have realised.” Noctis sounds so frustrated and Prompto hates it. It had been an accident. He knows that and doesn’t blame Noct for it at all. Arydn could be tricky when he wanted to be and what happened on the train was ample evidence of that fact.

“Don’t. I get it. After everything he’d done I’d probably act without thinking as well. What happened is Ardyn’s fault.” He didn’t want Noctis to blame himself for what Arydn did.

“I know. I know that and still. What happened was unfair. Right now everything is unfair. I hate it.”

“Same. But there’s nothing we can do but keep going and stop him from hurting anyone else. Right?”

“Yeah,” Noctis says and they sit in awkwardness for a few more horrible minutes as Prompto tries to think of something to move the conversation along only to be beaten by Noct speaking again. “I’m sorry. I should be comforting you not the other way around.”

“It’s fine. Honestly having you back is more than I could ask for.”

Noct gives him a weak smile and leans over to press a chaste kiss that Prompto returns just as gingerly. “I was so worried about you. I didn’t know what I would do if he had killed you as well. You have no idea how glad I am to know you’re alive, even if you’re not okay.”

“I think I do.” He feels much the same. He’s glad to be back with Noct and the others. Glad to know he has their back and they have his again. Even if it isn’t the perfect reunion.

The conversation stops after that. Neither of them knowing what else to say to each other so they just sit there. Next to each other in an awkward silence.

Prompto hates it. Hates that what happened can affect their relationship to the extent it has. Hates that he knows this is likely what Ardyn wanted. A scar to break them apart and distract them, giving him the advantage in whatever else he has planned for them.

Prompto wants to bridge the gap but doesn’t know how. There is nothing nice to talk about currently. No topic that isn’t digging into the wounds they now both carry.

So they sit in silence next to each other until that silence becomes more unbearable than any conversation they might have.

“I’m tired. I think I’m going to try and get some sleep.” He’s doing it to avoid the painful silence. If he’s completely honestly he’s afraid of sleep and what his dreams might contain. Just sitting there is unbearably painful though so he’d rather face whatever nightmares he’s in for and hopefully get some rest between them.

“Right,” Noctis replies so numbly that Prompto would think him not listening if not for the fact he knows it just means Noctis is still going through everything in his head.

“You can join me after your shower if you want.” He wants Noct to sleep with him again. Wants to have some prove that this hasn’t destroyed their relationship. Wants to have him close so if he wakes up he won’t even have to look around to know where he is. He won’t push it though.

“I think I’ll take you up on that,” Noctis says as Gladio and Ignis leave the bathroom having both clearly had a shower going by how long they were gone and the slight wetness to their hair. They settle into their own, separate, bunks. Both closer to the main door than the bed Prompto claimed. An additional protective barrier against whatever might be crawling around the facility on top of the physical barricade they built against the main doorway.

Prompto wishes them goodnight before lying down and trying to go to sleep as Noctis takes his turn in the shower.

He hasn’t succeeded by the time Noctis returns and curls around him. The weight of him a comforting familiarity as well as a painful reminder.

He tries to will himself to sleep but the weight of it all sits too heavily on him. The knowledge of what has happened and what they still have yet to face.

His brain keeps going over it all and his anxieties taking it and turning it into fuel for self-doubt.

He turns so he can face Noctis. He knows if he just leaves it as it is he will never be able to get any sleep. Will just keep rolling his thoughts around his head.

“Noct,” his whispers. Not wanting to wake the other two. As much as he cares for them and knows they care for him he needs them to not be party to this. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah,” Noctis says nearly instantly, his eyes opening to look back at Prompto. “Can’t sleep?

“No.”

“Want to talk?”

“Yeah,” Prompto says and Noctis watches him quietly. Waits for him to lead the conversation. “Actually, now I think about it, it doesn’t matter.”

“Prom,” Noct says, reaching forward to gently cup his face. “Talk to me.”

Even with the permission Prompto still finds himself in doubt about whether or not he should voice the thoughts. In the grand scheme of things it doesn’t matter. But he knows it will haunt him if he doesn’t voice it.

“Can I ask you something?” he says after finding his voice again.

“Sure.”

“If I had told you about it before… well, if I told you would you have wanted me to keep it?”

“I…” Noctis’ eyes shoot from his face where they had been holding his gaze to the barricade blocking the door to the rest of the building. An avoidance of his gaze that makes Prompto fear what the response will be. “I don’t know. I think I would have but I don’t know if it’s just because I know Ardyn did what he did. If I want it just because he didn’t and it is just another thing he took from me. I know that’s stupid.”

“No. I get it. I think I’m the same. I think it’s the reason I didn’t tell you – I wasn’t sure if I wanted to keep it yet. No point adding more stress to your life if it wasn’t going to amount to anything you know?”

“You shouldn’t of had to carry it on your own. Don’t keep secrets from us just because you want to protect us from it.” Prompto swears the barcode burns at the words but it’s more likely just in his head. “We’re in this together – and that means whatever it is we help each other out.”

“Right. Next time I have a deep dark secret I’ll be sure to tell you as soon as I know and we can decide what to do with it together.” The barcode doesn’t count because it isn’t a new secret but an old one. One he has been carrying for longer than he knew the three of them. And even then he’ll be sure to tell them when they wake before they continue on to the Crystal. One secret reveal is enough for the time being.

Noctis seems somewhat satisfied with that and he leans forward to press a kiss to Prompto’s head. “Anything else you want to talk about?”

“No, I’m good.” He hopes the awkward laugh that he can’t suppress doesn’t give away his anxiety too much.

“Okay,” Noctis says, thankfully sounding like he believes him. “Try to get some sleep.”

“Yeah. You too.” It’s weird to think of Noctis struggling to get to sleep but after everything that has happened they’re all pretty changed. Become different people to the ones who started the journey all those months ago.

Noctis doesn’t reply, just shuts his eyes again and Prompto follows that cue. He feels less anxious now he’s asked the question even if Noctis’ answer was as undecided as Prompto’s. Noctis feeling just as unsure about whether they would have ended in the same position even if Ardyn did not intervene. Unsure what they would have wanted if the choice had remained their own.

He still struggles to get to sleep. The weight of what the next day will hold still strongly weighing against his want of it.

He doesn’t have a choice but to face it though. The chance to turn back ended long ago. The only option remaining is to sleep and hope they can face it. Whatever _it_ is.

As sleep slowly, eventually, comes over him, Prompto just hopes they’ve passed the worst of it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me on tumblr about stuff/try and bait me into writing a fic you want (or see whatever short warmups I post) it's: Goddessofroyalty


End file.
